Bambi Wiki:Policies
Behavior These are the do's and dont's for the wiki Do's *Treat other users with respect at all times regardless of what may go wrong. *If someone accedentally messes something up don't get angry with them, instead just fix it and let the user know what they done wrong and they will most likely learn from their mistakes, occaisionally it may not be the users fault, but rather something goes wrong with a section of the article when the edit is published even when the section wasn't edited. *include anyone regardless of race, religion, gender, etc Don'ts * No bullying other users * No racist, homophobic, anti-Semitic comments of any kind. None of it will be tolerated. Any one caught doing so will be warned and blocked if the warning is ignored. * Do not berate any user for any reason in any way including doing so via edit summaries as edit summaries are for explaining why the edit was made. * Do not post sexual content. Images Images posted on this wiki should have a proper name such as "Bambi 1 JPG" not a spammy name like "ndvkdjbjnbgkjfbh JPG" The wiki is not meant to store images only for them to not be used. Images that are not used within two weeks of being uploaded will be deleted. Non Bambi images and fan fiction images are only allowed on your userpage and are not to be posted on any article. Low quality images may be subject to replacement if a higher quality version of that image is available. Achievements The achievements have been enabled to help attract users but users should not come on the wiki just to "boost" achievements without actually contributing to the wiki, if there is any sign of "boosting" going on the user doing so will be warned. If the same user continues boosting after being warned, That person may be blocked for a short time and/or have the achievements temporarily disabled. Edit Summaries Edit summaries are not manditory but it helps to explain why the edit was made, especially when removing information from the article if it was false information or information already stated on the article. Summaries along the lines of "This information is incorrect" are okay to use but saying something like "The user that added this is a complete idiot" is not acceptible, and anyone caught doing this will be warned and possibly blocked if the warning is ignored. Chat The chat is used for chatting to other users about anything to do with the wiki and its topic. Some off-topic conversations are allowed as long as it is appropriate. If there is a question you may want to ask in regards to the wiki or Bambi, posting a forum thread will get more answers than asking in chat. Here are the rules for chat *Be kind to everyone in the chat (and on the wiki in general). *No spamming of any kind. *Try not to "flood" the chat, if you are having issues with connecting to the chat. Leave it and try again later instead of constantly disconnecting and reconnecting. *Do not troll other users, this can include kicking users without reason (also do not respond to trolls in a way that could make them continue doing so. *Do not ask for personal information regardless of wether anyone wants to do so or not. *Try to limit excessive caps. *Always be honest and polite. That means no telling lies/fibs, or tease/haress other users. *Do not complain about your ban in other wikias, instead just wait until the ban expires and not get into further trouble. Banning from chat/Blocking Wiki consequences The admins, Dlrgirl95 and PeteTheNotSoInvincible can block users who are misbehaving and vandalizing pages. This is the order. *First time, you will recieve a warning. *The second time, you will be blocked for short time. *After that, an admin or the founder can block you for longer time until it became permanent. Chat consequences The admin or the founder can ban you from the chat just like blocking on the wiki. The reasons given are these: *Telling lies/fibs *Complaining your block in other wikias *Trolling *Chat Ban/Block evading *Being rude/haress other users *Spamming *Writing sexual words If you have done anything above, you have to issue the ban. The order is... *First time, you will recieve a warning from an admin or the founder. *The second time, you will be kicked out by one of the admins or the founder. You can rejoin chat if you promise to obey those rules. *If you persist on NOT being a "good girl" after all your warnings, (for third time) you will be banned from chat by an admin or the founder. You will be blocked from editing if you tried to evade it. If you follow the rules and don't cause any trouble, you won't have to suffer any consequences. Have a fun time on the chat! Category:Browse